gravityfallsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сокровище вкратце/Галерея
Скриншоты Начало S1e8 mabel nacho earrings.png S1e8 covered wagon.png S1e8 no nachos.png S1e8 stan trying to escape.png S1e8 Stan trying to escape.png S1e8 ducks.png S1e8 unnamed biker.png S1e8 Lake ranger.png S1e8 stan circled.png S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 mabel with cow.png Добро пожаловать на День Первопроходца! S1e8 Water tower.png S1e8 postcard.png S1e8 pioneer day.png S1e8 glass carriers.png S1e8 i will break you.png S1e8 candles.png S1e8 manly dan eating meat.png S1e8 gold.png S1e8 wedding.png S1e8 twins smiling.png S1e8 old time talk.png S1e8 twins spit.png S1e8 dead to me.png Церемония открытия S1e8 blubs and durland.png S1e8 pacifica.png S1e8 Hank clapping.png S1e8 pacifica frown.png S1e8 mabel and pacifica.png S1e8 crowd cheers.png S1e8 usa usa.png S1e8 mabel celebrates pioneer day.png S1e8 mabel serious.png S1e8 Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png S1e8 puppy sweater.png S1e8 northwest family.png S1e8 embarrassing.png S1e8 Water Tower agian.png S1e8 let's get outta here.png Стэн ненавидит День Первопроходца S1e8 stan and steve.png S1e8 Steve.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 constables.png S1e8 stan stockades.png S1e8 gideon.png S1e8 gideon and stan stockades.png S1e8 tomato farmer gideon.png S1e8 stan tomato eyes.png S1e8 stan and gideon.png S1e8 I drop one.jpg Мэйбл становится серьезной S1e8 mabel sad.png S1e8 mabel face palm.png S1e8 mabel earrings.png S1e8 mabel sweater.png S1e8 mabel without sweater.png S1e8 mabel book.png S1e8 Nathaniel Northwest statue with Dipper and Mabel.png S1e8 dipper mabel 3.png S1e8 map.png S1e8 mabel joins.png S1e8 pound the rock.png S1e8 blubs hiding.png S1e8 dispatcher.png S1e8 blubs radio.png S1e8 dispatcher angry.png S1e8 durland and blubs statue.png В библиотеке S1e8 library.png S1e8 reading circle.png S1e8 Mystery Twins Library.PNG S1e8 mabel butterscotch.png S1e8 slide show.png S1e8 lets burn it.png S1e8 mabel with hat.png S1e8 mabel silly again.png S1e8 made a map.png S1e8 the cops.png S1E8 Library Panorama.png Музей S1e8 aerial view.png S1e8 museum.png S1e8 dipper mabel hat.png S1e8 we're gonna have to break in.png S1e8 i want a pink balloon too.png S1e8 we're in.png S1e8 Buffalo exhibit.png S1e8 triangle art.png S1e8 twins squint.png S1e8 upside down mabel.png S1e8 its an angel.png S1e8 head rush.png S1e8 cops in museum.png S1e8 cops chase twins.png S1e8 cops stuck in door.png Колодки S1e8 chickadee.png S1e8 woodpecker.png S1e8 stan lock pick.png S1e8 stan writing with mouth.png S1e8 you stink.png S1e8 new target.png S1e8 tomatoes.png Коллекция сокровищ S1e8 gravity falls cemetery.png S1e8 keystone lookalike.png S1e8 nose picking statue.png S1e8 break finger.png S1e8 secret passage.png s1e8 the trap switch .png S1e8 darts.png S1e8 the treasure trove.png S1e8 mabel finds documents.png S1e8 lincoln's hat.png S1e8 female ben franklin.png S1e8 the northwest coverup.png S1e8 dipper finds cover up.jpg S1e8 northwest coverup composite.png S1e8 the true founder.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png Фильм S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 film narrator.png S1e8 the 8th and a half president.png S1e8 trembley landslide.png S1e8 trembley desk.png S1e8 trembley pancakes.png S1e8 depansipation proclamation.png S1e8 supreme court.png S1e8 trembly falls.png S1e8 movie end.png S1e8 Hail to the Chief.png S1e8 wrappers.png S1e8 blubs and durland silence mabel dipper.png В поезде S1e8 train.png S1e8 blubs and durland on train.png S1e8 top secret crate.png S1e8 mabel eats peanut brittle.png S1e8 he's just a little cracked.png S1e8 quentin pants off.png S1e8 the president's key.png S1e8 trembley holding key.png S1e8 trembley in crate.png S1e8 escape route.png S1e8 woodpecker on train.png S1e8 Out of the Woodwork.png S1e8 cops spot trembley and twins.png S1e8 you're not doing it right.png S1e8 Train escape.png s1e8 edwin darling.png S1e8 Defiance.png S1e8 trembley and twins on train roof.png S1e8 cops planning vacation.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png S1e8 congressman mabel pines.png S1e8 dipper gets president's key.png Возвращение в город S1e8 back in town.png S1e8 gw is a jerk.png S1e8 Pioneer Day Getting Started.jpg S1e8 may pole.png S1e8 you trip youre kicked out.png S1e8 replace her.png S1e8 twins and pacifica.png S1e8 put up your dukes.png S1e8 sheriff office.png S1e8 Trembly on horse.png S1e8 northwest family laughing.png S1e8 -12 dollar bill.png S1e8 mabel accepts her silliness.png S1e8 our ride is here.png S1e8 pacifica learns she's a fraud.png S1e8 deal with it.png S1e8 handing Pacifica her shame.png s1e8 presidents key.png S1e8 stan in ye stocks.png S1e8 free stan.png S1e8 still teasing.png S1e8 Mr and Mrs Northwest and dog.png S1e8 enjoy walking home.png S1e8 telling who that is.png S1e8 telling pacifica what happened.png Титры S1e8 trembly with babies.png S1e8 supreme court ending.png s1e8 end credits cryptogram.png Промо-видео S1e8 conspiracy Разное S1e8 mr northwest design.jpg S1e8 mrs northwest design.jpg S1e8 northwest dog.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs Pioneer Sketch.jpg S1e8 Depty Durland Sketch.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg S1e8 town square maypole.jpg S1e8 town square inked.jpg S1e8 town square statue inked.jpg S1e8 town square sketches.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg en:Irrational Treasure/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов 1 сезона Категория:Статьи